Prince of the KaiSu
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sequel to 'If I was your Vampire' Vampire Po and Jesse are sucked into another world where Po is still mortal. Now they must band together to defeat the descendant of Qui-Gong after he plans to revive an army of the undead. This is NOT Twilight based. Rated T for Vampire violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For all of you who liked my story 'If I was your Vampire' here's the sequel.

Normal P.O.V.

Po was outside the Palace in the middle of the night, pondering the thoughts of all that had happened in Gongmen city after the death of Shen. Po then looked up in the sky to see a giant vortex in the sky and through it came out of it, a big black box. Po then ran over to the pond, where the box landed. He then looked over the box to see it was a coffin, a black stone coffin with chains wrapped around it and it was locked. Po then put his paw over the box and it shook, and the chains broke off, and outside the box came out a panda, and it was Po. The other Po looked to him and spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior"

"No I'm Po, the Vampire Dragon Warrior"

"Vampire? Hahahahahahaha, yeah right"

"You want proof"

"Uh, sure, give me one part of you that will convince me that vampires exist" The other Po then took out some contact lenses to see that they were colored contacts, and his eyes were really flaming red instead of emerald green.

"Okay, big deal your eyes are red instead of green" the other Po placed his paw on his shoulder. Po flinched and backed away.

"Your paw, it's..."

"Cold as death itself?"

"Yeah"

"Check this out" the other Po lifted his upper and lower lips to reveal fangs.

"Woah, you have fangs. You really are a Vampire"

"Told ya" Po looked up to see another vortex up in the sky to see a male teenaged Ocelot with brown fur and was wearing all black. The Vampire Po ran over to help the Ocelot up out of the water.

"You alright Jesse?"

"Well, considering the fact that I fell out of a vortex that landed me in the middle of nowhere, yeah I'm doing pretty well" vampire Po then introduced each other.

"Mortal me this is my cousin Jesse. Jesse, Mortal me. Mortal me, Jesse"

"Nice to meet you" they then shook paws, and walked away from each other. Po then inhaled with an open smiling jaw and spoke in amazement.

"I have a cousin? That is so awesome! How do you feel like the other me being a vampire? Can I tell you long stories, can I show you my collection of Furious Five figurines? I am so excited to find out I have a cousin I could pee my own shorts!"

"Wow, I never knew I was so immature as a mortal"

"Hey, I am not immature"

"Are to, I'll prove it" vampire Po then pulled out a scroll to reveal a painting of him in a suit of armor. He screamed like a girl and fell to the floor.

"My theory has been proven, mortal me is immature. Jesse, how do you think we'll be able to get back to our world?"

"Well, this portal thing works once every full moon so we're gonna have to wait another month to return" vampire Po then face palmed himself and groaned in annoyance.

"Well that's just great, where are we gonna live until then?"

"I don't think Shifu would mind if you two could stay at the Jade Palace for a while" vampire Po had a huddle with Jesse, after that they gave mortal Po the answer to his question.

"Okay, we'll stay until the next portal opens"

A/N: Hope you like the long awaited sequel to the Vampire story! Send in your favorite Vampire in a review, my favorite Vampire is Lestat De Lioncourt from the movie adaptation of Anne Rice's 'Queen of the Damned' Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

Po, Vampire Po, and Jesse walked to the Jade Palace together as the time became 9:39 PM. Jesse didn't talk much since he was thinking of a way to explain why another and a Vampire version of Po was in the Palace, Vampire Po on the other hand was telling mortal Po the story of his origin.

"So let me summarize. I got bitten on the wrist during a robbery of my Dad's noodle shop, and it turned me into a Vampire, and the guy who did it, Qui-Gong was originally a vampire, did it to make you the lead general of his hypnotized vampire slave army. Then he hypnotized me, and ordered me to kill Tigress, which I did, but then broke out of the trance and drank Qui-Gong's immortal blood, which is something that allows you to go out in the day time without bursting into ashes, it killed him, and then you turned Tigress into a Vampire just before she was about to die. Now Tigress is a vampire and is pregnant?"

"That pretty much sums everything up"

"Your world sounds awesome!"

"I know"

"What about Jesse? How did he come to live with you?"

"He needed a place to live after graduating College"

"And how's he holding up about it?"

"He's doing great, all the five and Shifu like him a lot!"

"Wow, I wish he were my cousin in my world" They then got to the kitchen of the Palace and the Five and Shifu looked to see the two Po's and Jesse, and had no idea who the other Po and Jesse were. Tigress then got out of her seat and spoke.

"Po, who is that? And why is there another you with fangs and red eyes?"

"And no reflection in the mirror" Monkey said pointing to the kitchen mirror with his spoon.

"Oh, this is me from another world"

"What are you in another world that causes you to have fangs, red eyes, and no reflection?"

"A vampire"

"VAMPIRE!" Shifu and the Five all screamed in unison.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna take any of your guys' blood"

"Who's the teenager?"

"That's my other world cousin Jesse" Jesse then just said 'hey' and waved nervously. The Five and Shifu waved back with the same expression as Jesse. Shifu then spoke up to the Vampire version of the Dragon Warrior.

"Po, what brought you and Jesse to this world?"

"Some portal thing opened up in the Hall of Heroes for some reason and sucked only me and Jesse into your world. And the weirdest part that's gonna freak you out, Tigress is a Vampire and we're gonna have a baby soon" Tigress then gasped and snarled in anger at the other worldly Vampire. Tigress was then calmed down by Shifu and spoke back to Vampire Po and Jesse.

"Uh, Vampire Po, Jesse, you are free to stay at the Palace until the next portal opens up at the next month" Jesse and Vampire Po bowed in respect, and were showed to their rooms. Mantis spoke aloud.

"This night could not be anymore weirder"

A/N: That could have gone better. I'm so tired right now, I have to leave for New Mexico at 12:00 in the freaking morning on Saturday! So today and tomorrow are the last two times I update this story before Saturday, but I will return and post more chapters! Please review, thanks.


End file.
